


Power of Memories

by CaptRocket



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Killer demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Part of the tumbler 31 Days of Wayhaven challengeEmma's being chased by a demon that feeds off memories.  Hopefully her memories of Nate will save her.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Power of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first submission for the 31 Days of Wayhaven challenge. I know I should be focused on writing my Dragon Age story but my brain isn't focusing on it so I thought a little challenge might help. And since this is shorter than my usual updates it will allow me to work on my writing.
> 
> As with any of my fics...please leave a word or two after reading. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could. My bare feet were slick with blood from the tiny cuts from the broken concrete and rocks that was I trying to navigate over. The drugs in my system were coursing through my veins more as my heart pounded in my chest. My body screamed at me to stop, to just give up but my mind was telling me to keep going. To run faster. 

“Oh, detective!” he called out in a sing-songy voice that curdled my blood. “Where are you?”

Stopping, I looked around franticly to find someplace to hide. Spotting a large, downed tree, I dropped to my hands and knees to crawl inside. Pulling my legs close to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my knees to rest my forehead against them. I had to steady my breathing or they will find me. Trying desperately to find my ‘happy place’ just like Felix had worked with me, I closed my eyes to focus on my breathing, to steady myself.

“Where are you, my little jewel?” the demon sang out. Its voice echoing off the surrounding trees of the forest. “I’m not done playing with you yet.”

The memories of Murphy chasing after me flooded my already chaotic thoughts. The psychotic vampire out for my blood to give him extraordinary powers. To make him unstoppable. My hand unconsciously reached out and my fingertips ran over the scars across my neck. In passing, no one would know they were there unless they were looking hard. But I knew they were there. I will always know they are there.

Clapping a hand over my mouth to smother my gasp, I could see the gnarled, twisted legs of the demon that was hunting me. His hoofed feet snapped the broken limps that carpeted the underbrush of the forest as he slowed his gait. I watched through widened eyes as he lifted his head, his nose twitched as he sniffed the moldy air surrounding them.

“Oh, you are so close, poppet. I can smell your fear. It’s delicious.” He chuckled as it arched it’s back to stretch out it’s arms. “Everyone else may want your blood…” The creature clicked it’s long, forked tongue against it’s sharp teeth. “But it’s your fear. Your memories that I want to devour. You’ll provide me with a tasty snack…” 

I watched in the moonlight as the creature’s tongue snaked out of its maw to lick it’s teeth. A shiver climbed up my spine as I clamped my other hand over my mouth. I wanted to scream but I knew it would fall on deaf ears. There was no one out here. No one to rescue me this time. I was on my lone because I would not listen to him. Too stubborn to heed his words when he told me not to go but I could not just sit there and let more innocents get hurt.

“And when I’m done, draining you for all that you can give me…I’ll give you to that vampire, Murphy. He has promised me your pet.” He hummed a satisfied sound as if he was preparing for a buffet. “Oh…now he’ll be a delicious treat for me to devour for a long…long time.”

_“Nate.”_

The creatures talons pounded hard on the tree that I was hiding in. It’s icy talons moved so quickly I did not have a chance to defend myself. The scream came out as a muffled gasp as it yanked me from my hiding spot. The demon lifted me from the ground, pulling my shoulder from its socket as he brought me up to look me in the eye. My feet swaying in the air, trying to find the ground beneath me or at least try to kick at the demon.

“I knew the memories of your pet would bring you out,” the demon said. “You have such delicious memories.” It frowned. “Except when you think of it. When you think of your pet it leaves a nasty taste.”

 _“Maybe I could use that against it,”_ I thought as I clamped my eyes shut as I tried to fight the pain coursing across my arm.

I thought of Nate. His smile when we first met. The way his fingertips barely brush back my hair behind my ear as he catches my gaze. How his lips taste when he kisses me. The warmth of his body against mine when he embraces me. 

“That will be enough of you,” the demon said with disgust as it tossed me to the ground.

Landing on my shoulder, I recoiled in pain. Pulling myself into a fetal position as I wrapped myself up into a ball. Tears streaking down my cheeks, mixing with the blood, dirt and sweat that was already there. 

If I was going to die here in this godforsaken nightmare forest, it was going to be with memories of Nate. I hope the demon gets nauseated feeding off me.

_“You know that I’ve grown to care for you,” he said, touching my cheek ever so lightly. “More than I thought I could any human.”_

_My eyes focused on his as he moved closer. The warmth of his body pressing against mine as he narrowed the distance between us. “Human?”_

_A lopsided grin curled his lips as he stared down into my eyes. His warm brown eyes gazing down at me as his hand curled around my jaw. “Woman,” he corrected himself. “You’ve been able to capture my heart that no one has in three centuries.”_

_I smirked as I sucked in a deep breath. “Playing hard to get.”_

_He shook his head. “Just looking for the right one.”_

_The feel of his lips on mine sent a wave through my body. I could not resist falling into him as his free hand moved to the small of my back to pull me painfully closer to his body. As our bodies parted, I found myself breathless. My heart racing in my chest. I was dizzy with desire as I slowly opened my eyes to find him staring down at me._

_“I love you, Emma.”_

I could hear the demon cry out in disgust. His groan echoing through the wilderness so loud I felt it vibrate against my body as I laid at it’s feet. Closing my eyes tighter, I knew my death would come soon because I could hear the whistle of his talons as it swept through the air to raise above the demon’s head. As the howl drew closer I knew my time had come.

. . .

. . . 

Nothing. 

My eyelids slowly fluttered opened to find the demon standing over me. The crimson eyes of the demon began to fade into black. It’s long arms lowering to its sides as it’s maw dropped. That was when I saw the tree limb protruding through the neck. Dark, black ichor dripping from the point of the limb as it slumped to it’s knees before falling completely forward, lifeless.

“Emma…” came the weak, barely audible sound above me. 

I felt hands gently touching me, pushing back my dirty, matted hair from my face. Blinking, I could not believe I was seeing what I was. Worried, brown eyes stared at me through the darkness of the forest as he pulled me carefully on to his lap to hold me close.

Wincing, I gripped my shoulder, holding my numb arm against my body. If I’m really still alive, Elidor was going to yell at me once again for not being more careful. Not to mention Mason being his usual self by telling me I need to get out of the books and into the gym more. 

“I thought I lose you this time,” Nate said, kissing my forehead softly.

I lifted my eyes to gaze up into his. “You almost did.” Forcing my good hand up, I cupped his cheek to run my thumb across his bottom lip. “Nate…”

“Shhh…It’s all right. We’re safe now.”

I did not need a mirror to know his face and appearance matched mine. Dirt, sweat and blood covered his face. Except his wounds were healed thanks to his supernatural powers given to him by being a vampire. 

“All I could do was think of you,” I said, refusing to remove my gaze from him. “Every memory. Every thought was of you.”

He smiled, brushing back my hair from my face. His eyes stayed focused on me as his head tilted to hear a sound that only he could hear. The others from Unit Bravo were approaching.

“Memories are strong. They hold special powers of their own.”

I smiled weakly at him. “My last memory was of you. Tell me that you loved me.”

“I do, Emma.”

Nate stared down at me, almost holding his breath. He was waiting for me to final say it. The three words that I have been afraid to say since he spoke them to me a week ago.

“I love you, too.”

His head lowered until his cheek rested against the top of my head. My eyelids slowly lowered as I knew now that we would always have memories that will haunt us in our sleep or waken hours. Yet. We will always have good ones to hold onto when we need them the most.


End file.
